


Pre-war talents

by PinkHuskeyDerp



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkHuskeyDerp/pseuds/PinkHuskeyDerp
Summary: Mary and Piper find an old piano in a farmhouse. Who knew the Sole Survivor could play it?





	Pre-war talents

"And that's the last one", Mary announced right after she sniped the remaining raider.

"You wanna stay here 'till the rain lets up?"

"Yeah, sure", Piper replied as she wandered into another room of the now empty farm house.

"Blue!" Piper beckoned all of a sudden, "There's a piano here!"

"Woah, really? It's been so long since I played", Mary said as she walked over.

Piper looked at her in disbelief: "Wait, hold on... You mean you can  _play_ this thing?"

"Heh, yeah", Mary beamed, "I was actually pretty good at it back before the War." She let her fingers slide over the keys. "I wonder if I'm still any good..."

Piper took hold of her girl's sniper. "C'mon, Blue, play a song for me", she suggested with those puppy eyes Mary can't resist.

She snickered: "Tsk, fine." 

She installed herself on the tattered seat and after a moment of thinking, she decided on a song. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and started playing a calm melody. Quietly, Piper slid her arms over the Sole Survivor's shoulders. 

Neither of them said anything. They simply enjoyed the sound of the piano which complemented well with the rain cluttering on the windows.

A minute or two passed by until the last few notes died out.

"That was beautiful, Blue", Piper whispered.

"Thanks. I used to play it for Nate all the time."

Mary felt the arms on her shoulders holding her a bit tighter now.

"Ah, it's fine. I'm just happy I got to play it again."

...

"You know, we should take it home", Piper proposed.

Mary let out a chuckle: "And how are we going to do that? Carry it?"

"Hmm, I'm sure we can find a way."

Having looked outside, Mary noticed the rain had stopped. She went over to grab her gun.

"Hey, Blue... play another song?"

Mary smiled: "Hah, sure, dollface."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some short fluff =w=


End file.
